One shots
by mylunarsolstice
Summary: stories and drabbles.
1. Drunk mistake

She woke up to the sun filtering in through the blinds, which in turn caused the pounding in her head to worsen when it had barely begun. The blonde haired beauty sat up in her bed and looked down to see that she was still dressed in her clothes from last night. She groaned as she swung her legs to the side of the bed and tried to stand up. After a few shaky moments and falling back on the bed, she was able to stand and start stripping out her clothes on the way to her bathroom. When she turned the light on in the bathroom and looked in the mirror she winced at the sight. The cut she got on her jaw from a couple nights ago had open up a little bit again, her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was a greasy tangled mess.

"God why did I drink so much last night?" she muttered to herself. She turned from the mirror towards the tub to start the water for a shower. While the water warmed up she went ahead and brushed her teeth twice to get the foul taste out of her mouth. (She couldn't figure out if it was the aftertaste of the alcohol or the aftertaste of vomit) When she tested the water and turned the knob a little more it was finally at the perfect temperature for her. For the first ten minutes of standing under the spray was to help her muscles relax, hopefully to calm some of the pounding in her head, and because the water felt damn good. Then she went ahead and washed herself up, shaving the little bit of hair that needed to be done, before turning the water off and wrapping a towel around herself. She walked back into her bedroom and just threw some lazy clothes on, a sports bra, yoga pants, and a sweater, before walking into the living room. There is where she saw her girlfriend.

"Morning sunshine! Or should I say afternoon?" The blonde haired computer tech grinned at her from her spot on the couch. The other blonde just let a groan out, sounding like one of those zombies in bad horror movies, before laying down on the couch with her head in her girlfriend's lap.

"Why did you let me sleep that long Felicity? Also why did you and Oliver let me drink that much last night?"

"Before I answer any of those, do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"Just that we came back to the foundry after we caught those guys trying to rob corner stores. After that everything is blank. Why?" Felicity started to run her fingers through her girlfriend's wet hair, trying to detangle it before it became too bad while stalling for a way to figure out how to say what happened.

"You got into a fight last night Sara. With Laurel. And it was bad, like worse than Oliver and his mom bad." Felicity figured she should just come out with the truth instead of beating around the bush. Sara tried to sit up to look at Felicity but had a small mishap with Felicity getting her fingers stuck in her hair.

"Sorry, sorry, hold still real quick."

"That's a first from you. You always get mad when Oliver or I hold still." Sara smirked. Felicity gained a bit of pink tint to her cheeks at the comment.

"Shut up. You don't have much room to speak either. You get mad at Oliver when he won't let you top." Sara turned pink also.

"Fair enough. Now start from the beginning please. What exactly happened between Laurel and I?"

_Oliver and Sara had just finished with another successful mission. The hunt for Slade was still going on but for some reason the guy was staying low, which was pissing Oliver and Sara off to no degree. Sara decided to go up to the bar and have a drink in the hopes it would help relax her a little. There she saw her older sister Laurel talking to a guy. She smiled at the thought that Laurel might be able to move on from both Tommy and Oliver. Instead of waving down the bartender for the night, who was packed with customers, she just went behind it and made herself a drink. She then walked over to greet her sister real quick._

"_Laurel!" The woman whose name was yelled over the music looked in the direction it came from._

"_Sara! Oh my god, what happened to your jaw?" Sara looked to Laurel in confusion for a second before she remembered that she took a hit in the face the other day during a mission. _

"_Oh it's nothing. This guy accidently punched me in the face the other day as I was trying to walk through the crowd. He had a ring on that cut me so that's why it looks as bad as it does. Whose this?" She looked to the guy in question. He was sort of good looking. Dark hair (couldn't tell with the flashing lights of the club) strong chin, eyes looked to be blue, and if Sara had to guess his height she would say maybe 5'10, 5'11, 6 ft at max. He had a nice muscular build to himself, not enough to say he visited the gym on the regular, but enough to keep himself in a healthy shape. _

"_Sara this is Josh Peacemen. We met at one of our meetings. Josh this is my little sister Sara." The guy stuck his hand out in greeting._

"_Hi" They both said to each other. Just then Laurel phone rang and It was a call she needed to take._

"_So what do you do?" Sara asked the man in question as she took a sip of her drink._

"_I work in accounting. What about yourself?"_

"_Here. I'm a bartender, but obviously not tonight." At that moment the music got louder so both Sara and Josh had to lean a little closer to each other to be heard. Their conversation continued, all friendly, but when Laurel was walking back she thought otherwise._

"_What the hell Sara!"_

"_What's the matter?" _

"_Why the hell are you trying to take something else away from me!?"_

"_What are you talking about? Josh and I are just talking."_

"_Really? If you guys were just talking then why the hell are you two so close together?" _

"_Because the previous song was too loud for us to have a normal conversation. Really, just calm down."_

"_Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down when my bratty little sister is always trying to take the best things in my life away from me. First it was my boyfriend, then you destroyed my family, and now you are trying to take away any chance I have with a guy again." Laurel yelled at her before grabbing her coat and purse and storming out of the club. Sara just stood there in disbelief before slamming back the rest of her drink and going to make another one._

"By the time Oliver and I came up you were on your sixth drink. And you were making some really strong drinks." Felicity told the woman who was laying down again as she returned to running her fingers through her hair. Sara covered her face and groaned at the retelling.

"God what is wrong with me? I've never gotten that drunk before."

"Well that's a lie." A warm male voice spoke as it and the body it belonged to entered the room. The two girls looked up to the third member of their relationship.

"Shut it Oliver! We swore we would never talk about that again." Sara groaned out as Oliver leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and Felicity on the lips.

"I'm not telling the story, but you have been as drunk as you were last night before. And it was slightly for the same reason again." Again all Sara could do was groan at the memories and bury her face in Felicity's lap. But it didn't last too long due to Oliver swatting Sara in the ass.

"Come on! Get up. I am taking my two girls out to lunch. Then we are going to the movies."

"Wait, you are actually taking us out on a proper date? Who are you and what have you done with our Oliver?" Felicity questioned with a small smile on her face as she too got off the couch and started to head towards the bedroom. Oliver just smiled at the two and shook his head at their antics.

Later that night Sara received a call from Laurel to apologize. She explained that the phone call she had received had pissed her off and she took it out on Sara with no real reasoning. Sara forgave her and they agreed to meet up for lunch the next day. It made Sara happy to have heard from her sister, and because of her happiness she decided to pass it on to the two loves of her life.


	2. He's an escort

Oliver Queen had the life. He was rich, he was handsome, and he had awesome friends. That was until his parents cut him off from the family funds. He tried to do his usual of throwing a temper tantrum to get them back, but this time his parents wouldn't budge. They thought his "partying ways" were too much and didn't want it to affect his little sister Thea. He didn't know what he was going to do.

"Dude I don't know what I'm going to do." (I just said that doofus) he told his best friend Tommy, throwing himself on his friend's couch.

Tommy Merlyn, childhood friend of Oliver Queen, and boyfriend of Laurel Lance, who happens to be one of Oliver's exes. Tommy and Laurel, unlike Oliver, both finished college and got their degrees in both respectable fields and the fields they wanted. The only degree Oliver got was partying.

"I'm not like you two who have degrees, and jobs that you wanted. The only degree I have is partying," (Does anyone else hear an echo?) "All I really know how to do is drink and have sex."

"That's it!" Tommy yelled from the other room, which happened to be the kitchen. He and Laurel, more Tommy then Laurel, were preparing dinner for the three of them.

"What's it?"

"Sex." Tommy said walking out and handing a glass of wine to Oliver before returning to the kitchen.

"How is sex going to help me Tommy?" (Is he about to suggest what I think he is?)

"Dude, become an escort!" (facepalm) "Think about it, good money, no tax, and occasionally you'll find a partner who knows what they're doing. Hell if you really get good enough you can turn it into a real business."

"So you want me to be a hooker? A male hooker?" Oliver looked at his friend incredulously.

"No dude, an escort. Hooker makes you sound so, sleazy and cheap. Escort sounds more refined."

"Sweetheart, he would still be a hooker. 'A rose by any other name'; Tomato, tomahto; potato, potato. If he is giving sex in exchange for money, it's still being a hooker, which in turn is prostitution, which in turn is illegal. So if the courts asked, I know nothing about this conversation." Laurel said patting Tommy on his back on her way out of the couch to sit on the couch opposite of Oliver. Tommy just laughed and blew a kiss towards Laurel, but Oliver had a face on him like he was deep in thought. (Wait is dinner burning, or is that what's little of Oliver's brains remains?)

"You know I could. God knows that there are plenty of mom and dad's friends who's ladies are unhappy and, or widowed who have made it clear that they would like to sleep with me. I just have to lower my expectations a little, but I think I can make it work."

"A little? Dude, try a lot. Remember these are going to be women who probably haven't gotten any in years, much less from a guy as young as you."

"You know what, fine. But I'm going to do this. I will become a male escort,"

"Hooker." Laurel muttered around her wine glass.

"-and do what I need to do to get my life back into order." (Does anyone else think this is a very, very, VERY bad idea?)

5 Years later (The hell? When did we get this big of a time jump? Who the hell is writing this thing? What-)

Oliver had a few bumps in the road when he first began his new "job" (he's a hooker) but after a year he finally got it settled and actually had a nice client list. But tonight he was meeting with a new client. She was the daughter of a friend of a friend of a client. (Wait, what?) The woman was turning 25 and didn't have much of a social life, so her "gift" was to get laid. (Who the hell would-) Oliver was to meet the woman at the hotel room. Who he thought he was meeting was much different then who he saw. (Wait, did he expect some severely overweight woman who only has cats and a computer or something?)

The woman that was sitting on the bed waiting for him was gorgeous. She had nice curves to her frame, her hair was a golden blonde color, but he could tell that it was dyed, some of her roots were showing, (When did you know hair?)that was curled and hung around her shoulders, had a bright pink lipstick on, (I hope it's water proof and smears on you)wore glasses, and already had a hotel bathrobe on her.

"Miss. Smoak?" Oliver asked as he walked in to the room and over to the mini bar. The woman jumped at his voice and started to fidget with the robe tie.

"Uh, hi, yes I'm Miss. Smoak, but you can call me Felicity. I mean if you want to. I mean if you're allowed to. I mean of course you're allowed to, you are the boss. Unless you have a different boss. Or pimp, are they still called pimps for male hookers? Not that you are a hooker, you're an escort. But it's still a form of hooker. And I'm done rambling in three, two, one." She took a deep breath in, held for a second and then released it. Oliver almost snorted into the whiskey he had just poured for himself but was able to restrain himself.

"Would you like a drink or do you want to just jump in?" He asked her. She looked at him for a few seconds before standing up and walking over to him. When he thought she was going to grab a glass for herself for a drink, she instead took the one from him and shotgunned it. She winced, either from the burn or the taste he didn't know, before motioning for another. He smirked at her, grabbed a second glass, and poured two more drinks for himself and her. This time she sipped more gently while looking at him. Oliver took his gulp also before pulling the glass from her hand and setting both of them down.

"What-" Oliver cut off any conversation she was about to start by kissing her neck. She gasped a little at his lips on her, but didn't fight him. Instead she tilted her head a little more to give him better access. Her hands were on his chest, fingers starting to curl into his shirt, when he bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. It was at that bite that she released a small moan. As Oliver's mouth started work on her neck, leaving little marks, his hands started to work on untying the belt of the hotel robe. Felicity came back to some of her senses and started to make quick work of his suit jacket and shirt. Once Oliver had the robe untied he pushed it off her shoulders, wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her up in his arms. Felicity let out a squeak from the sudden moment of airborne, but was quick to wrap her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Oliver continued his ministrations on her neck as he laid her down on the bed, before starting to trail kisses down her body before stopping at her cloth covered pussy. He could already tell that she was wet, he could smell it from his closeness and it smelt so sweet to him, when he started to lick her through her panties. She gasped out loud at the friction and sensations he was causing her. Oliver did this for a bit before deciding to give the poor woman a little more relief. Using his teeth he grabbed the elastic and pulled it down her hips, Felicity lifting them a little to help, before he went back to his task. Oliver's tongue went up and down the walls of her vagina, playing with her clit, darting in and out, all in varying speeds which caused interesting sounds to come from Felicity. When he felt that she was ready Oliver inserted a finger in to her and curled it a little. She was much tighter then he had been used to. The reaction he got was Felicity arching off the bed a little. He went back to playing with her clit with his tongue as his finger pumped her. He continued on like that listening to the moans, gasps, and pants that were coming from Felicity, and when he felt that she was getting close he stuck another finger in also. It was much tighter then he was used to but he was enjoying it, just as much she was. He again continued to pump her and play with her clit, he curled his fingers to try and hit her g-spot, everything he could to get her to reach climax. He could feel her underneath him writhing in pleasure along with hearing it. It wasn't long before he began to feel her thighs shaking and her walls tightening, before she came with a scream. Oliver stayed down as she came down from the high before trailing kisses back up her body before giving her a kiss on her lips.

"I didn't think you were allowed to kiss on the lips." Felicity panted out. Oliver had to smile at that.

"You watched _Pretty Woman_ before you came here, didn't you?" Felicity blushed, at least he thinks she did, he couldn't tell under her flushed skin.

"Guilty. But in my defense it was more like research. I've never done anything with a male escort before."

"I'm a hooker Felicity. Plain and simple." (Finally he admits it.)


	3. Baby Arrow

"Mommy pwetty!" said a little voice. Felicity turned from the mirror to look at her three year old daughter Grace. Felicity didn't birth her, but remember all too well the day she came home to her.

_It was supposed to be a routine surveillance. Felicity had heard tips to the police that a bunch of apartment complexes were being robbed. Sara and Oliver had left to and see if any clues were left behind, or they could try and catch one of the robbers. Turns out it was a trap from Brother Blood. The apartment complex that they were out was actually abandoned._

"_Guys, what's going o?" Felicity asked them after all the noise had died down._

"_It was a setup." Oliver replied._

"_Are you ok?"_

"_We're fine Felicity." Sara replied. Felicity breathed a sigh and removed her mic. Sara and Oliver were going around to see if anyone was still alive, or if there were any clues when they heard a noise from one of the rooms. As they got closer the noise got louder and turned in to that of crying. Sara sped up her walking into a light jog to get to the noise faster. When she walked in, what she saw broke her heart. There was a young woman, dead, holding a small bundle, in which the noise was coming from. The woman had died from a gunshot wound. When Oliver walked in his heart broke also. He walked over and gently picked up and cradled the baby making cooing noises to it, while Sara looked around to see if there was any identification around._

"_Nothing. What are we going to do?" Sara asked._

"_Let's get back to the foundry and see if there are any missing mother and children reports first, and then go from there"._

_Felicity perked up when she heard whining noises along with footsteps._

"_I thought you said no one was hurt?" She said turning in her chair only to see Oliver holding a baby, while Sara looked a little uncomfortable. Felicity blinked a couple times and then tilted her head a little in confusion._

"_Did you two steal a BABY?" She asked._

"_No Felicity we didn't. We found her at the complex still in her mom's arms."_

"_Then why isn't she still with her mom?"_

"_The mom was killed." _

"_Oh. Well what are we going to do?" She asked as she walked over and took the whimpering baby from Oliver's arms and cooing to her and gently rocking her to calm her down._

"_We need to see if there are any missing mother and children reports before anything else."_

"_Gotcha. I will start on that after I go shopping." Felicity said grabbing her coat and trying to put it on._

"_Why are you going shopping?"_

"_Because she needs food, clothes, and diapers Oliver." She replied giving him a "duh" look._

"_Right. Give me a few minutes and I will go with you."_

"_You don't have too." She started to say but he was gone before she could finish her sentence._

_It had been three months since baby Grace came into their lives. Felicity wasn't able to make any heads on finding any missing people reports, and didn't want to put her into the system. Diggs was the one to think of her name. After that Felicity started making documents saying that she was the legal guardian of Grace. Things were fine but the paparazzi suspected a relationship between Felicity and Olive. They went into a frenzy when they saw the couple out together and Oliver carrying baby Grace in her carseat._

"_Oliver I want her for real." Felicity said one day to him while he was on the salmon ladder. It was such a surprise to him that he missed the rung and fell. Luckily his reflexes were fast and he was able to land with minimal injury._

"_Felicity have you finally fried your brain from all those computer wire? How are you going to do that?"_

"_Adoption. It's already in the system that she is already related to me. I want to make her my daughter."_

"_Ok, so what does that have to do with me?"_

"_Well it's even harder for single mothers to adopt, then a normal couple." She said biting her lip while looking at him. He started to get the hint that she was trying to say._

"_Felicity!" He groaned. She got up from her chair and walked up to him to try and plead with him._

"_I'm not asking to marry me, just say you're in a relationship with me. It will be a lot easier with you because you are the head CEO of a company and can help prove that this child would be supported in all ways." Oliver closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. He wanted to say yes instantly when she first proposed the question, but didn't want to look eager._

"_I'll do it." He said in an even tone. Felicity jumped up and kissed his cheek before starting to a little dance in front of him._

"_Thank you so much. I'm going to get started on that right after I go check on Grace." She said grabbing her coat and heading out of the foundry. Oliver turned and was about to start on the ladder again when Sara walked out of the shadows._

"_You just opened a can of worms, you realize that right?" Sara said with a smirk on her face directed to Oliver._

"_I know. But if that's the closest I can have with her, then I'll take it."_

"_Oh Ollie, why do you torture yourself like this?" She sighed before walking away. The problem is that he asks himself that question all the time._

_It took another three months before everything was final. To make sure everything worked in their favor Felicity and Grace moved in to Oliver's apartment. They decided to throw a little party to officially welcome little Grace home and wish her a happy birthday. But it was also going to be a day of surprises for some other people also. In the middle of the party, Felicity was holding Grace talking to Diggs when Oliver came over and pulled her aside a little._

"_Felicity you have been a big part of my life since I returned from The Island. You helped bring in a light that I thought I had lost. You then made it brighter by bringing Grace in. You always do or say something to surprise me, be it a small ramble, to hacking into a system that should be impossible to get into. And I want that for the rest of my life. I want to be able to call Grace my daughter and learn all about her. I want to see if she picks up any of your habits, from your questionable head tilt, to when you bite your lip from nervousness. What I'm asking is if you would become my girls for real and promise me a future?" He asked kneeling in front of her holding out a jewelry box with a claddagh ring with Grace's birthstone in the setting. Felicity had her hand over her mouth with tears streaming down her face but was nodding her head yes. Oliver put the ring on her with the hands pointed to her before standing up and bringing his girls into him. He just held them tight to him and kissed the side of Felicity's head while she tried to calm down. Everyone around them were clapping and saying congratulations to them. When Felicity finally pulled her head away from his chest that's when he swooped in and got a kiss from her that was real and not faked for anyone or anything._

That all happened two years ago. Last year on their anniversary Oliver proposed to her and decided to get married on the same day the next year. And it was finally here.

"Gracie is pretty also. Happy Birthday sweetheart. You ready to watch daddy and me get married?" Felicity asked squatting down a little in her dress to be eye level with her daughter.

"Yeah!" Grace exclaimed. Felicity straightened Grace's dress out a little and handed her the little basket that held the flower petals, when there was a knock at the door. Detective Lance stuck his head to see if the girls were ready. He was going to be walking Felicity down the aisle.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." He opened the door so that the girls could walk through where she saw Thea and Laurel standing in the brides maid dresses waiting, and Sara in her maid of honor dress. The procession started walking forward with Felicity bringing up the end. When she got to the end she turned to Lance to hug and thank him.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered in her before releasing her and sitting in his seat. When she finally turned and looked at her soon to be husband she had the biggest smile and tears started in her eyes. Oliver had the biggest smile also and a few tears did roll down when he blinked. She saw Diggs standing behind him with Roy next to him. There was a space behind Oliver that was reserved for Tommy Merlyn, who had passed a couple years ago, but it was the promise between the two to be each other's best man, and it was one that Oliver didn't want to break.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" those were the words that were spoken to a whole new beginning for the three of them.


	4. Rockstar friend

**"Oliver Queen, frontman of _Green Arrow_, was spotted at Starbucks today!"**

**"Oliver Queen is back with keytaurist and fellow _Green Arrow_ member Laurel Lance!"**

**"Oliver Queen cheating on girlfriend with sister?"**

Felicity just laughed at all the rumors floating around the internet about her friend Oliver. They had met back in high school, well sort of. It started out as an English assignment, for the advanced 9th grade English class to be paired up with a freshman at college. They were to email each other for the semester, trying to get to know the other and the freshman in college was to help the freshman learn the path through high school. Letters between the two started out dull and impersonal, but then Felicity decided to just really open up to him, not really knowing why except she had a feeling that she could trust him. By the end of the semester they were keeping in constant contact, from texts with each other, to full blown chapters of emails. Oliver told Felicity how he didn't want to work in his dad's business, nor how he wanted to be a failure to his family. He told her about his love of music, about how he taught himself and his sister how to play the guitar. How his sister learned to play the piano and was starting to teach him. It was Felicity who gave him the idea to create a band and try the rockstar lifestyle. The name came from her love of the color green and his love of archery. That all happened five years ago and now his band had two best selling albums and was happier than ever. Well that she knew of.

Her phone beeped letting her know she had a text.

"I hate paps :P" It read. And underneath a link to the same articles she was reading just then. She giggled at the text.

"I know. You tell me that every time you are on the cover of a magazine that wasn't a photoshoot." She replied back. She waited for the call that she was about to get from him due to her writing out her entire sentence. He hated when she did that, but she always told him it was a habit of hers. She was just finishing up reading another article on him when her phone rang with his ringtone.

"Hi buttercup!" She exclaimed as she trapped the phone between her ear and her shoulder. She needed to get back to working on the computer codes project that she was given.

"Felicity, why do you do this to me?" he groaned out. Felicity could hear some noise in the background, making her wonder where he was.

"Real quick are you at home or the studio?"

"Studio, hold on, I'll put you on speaker so you can say hi and everyone else can say hi." She heard some shuffling through the phone before a beep sound.

"Say hi everyone, it's Felicity." Oliver said in a louder voice than usual. There was a cacophony of various replies from the rest of the band that Felicity has gotten to know also.

"Hi everyone! Play hard to party hard!" She heard Roy Harper the drummer and Sara Lance rhythm guitarist yell in agreement, while everyone else just laughed. There was a beep again before the shuffling sound came back and it was just Oliver.

"Now what was I saying, oh yeah! Why do you feel it necessary to write out all your words instead of just keeping to text speak. It makes life so much easier."

"Because Oliver if I kept it text speech then I would go almost code like and then you would hate me."

"I wouldn't hate you! I couldn't if I tried. You're my girl Felicity." Felicity smiled and blushed at that. Through the years of them talking to each other and getting to know one another, Felicity started developing feelings for Oliver. She heard a couple "aw's" from the background and someone making exaggerated kissing noises before the clicking of a door closing.

"Sorry about that. They're idiots." He told her.

"It's ok. And they're not idiots, they're your family and friends. I'm pretty sure it's in a rulebook somewhere that they are allowed to raz you like that."

"That book needs to burn." He joked. He didn't mean it because life on the road had given a deep appreciation for novels, well tour-life and good suggestions from Felicity, who did a semester of school as a librarian. Felicity just giggled at him before silence came on over the line. What neither one knew was that they were both leaning back in their seats with their eyes closed listening to the sounds of the other breathing.

"Hey Felicity?" He whispered. He didn't know how long they had been silent and there had been times when they both fell asleep on each other while still on the phone together.

"Yes Oliver" She whispered right back.

"We go on a mini tour in two weeks and we are going through Starling. I want you to be at the concert. I want to finally meet you." Felicity felt like her heart stopped for a second before it returned but at a faster pace. The grin that was on her face was bigger the the chesire cat's.

"You get me a ticket and I will be there."

"I'll do one better and there will be a backstage pass. But I have to go Felicity, I'll text you later ok. I love you." Felicity lost her breath at him saying that and never got the chance to respond before she was met with the silence that came from a phone being hung up. Felicity looked at her phone in disbelief before a smile came to her lips, she couldn't wait for the concert.

Oliver hung up his phone with a smile on his face also. He had been holding that line for over a year now and never knew when to tell her. Now he couldn't wait to get on tour and tell it to her in person and have her in his arms.

"So Ollie, when's the wedding?" Thea asked through the speaker. He forgot that he locked himself in the sound-booth and that they probably hear the entire conversation. All he could do was groan as he heard everyone else laughing at him. He really couldn't wait for tour and for Felicity to be there to save him from everyone.


	5. Weakness

It was a dim warehouse. A young woman was tied up in a chair in the middle of the room. She had her head down, almost like she was asleep or unconscious, but it was neither. She didn't want to see what she had accidently gotten herself into nor did she want to show her humiliation. She was supposed to have gone on another date with the guy she had been seeing for a month. There was nothing in all the watching and checking of him to show or say that he was working for Slade Wilson. He was a guy that she had bumped into in the elevator. They had talked about how he took over her spot in IT. She fought and argued daily with everyone on the team about dating this guy. And now look at where she is, tied up to a chair in a dim warehouse, waiting to see how long everyone realizes she's missing. She figured it wouldn't be until tomorrow when she doesn't show up for work. (She fought Oliver and threatened to Photoshop him into some embarrassing pictures if he didn't stop following them on their dates. He did after the first picture hit the media.) She doesn't know how much time had passed since she was brought in but it was some time before she heard any other noise besides her breathing and her heart, when the sound of the door opening and closing along with footsteps were heard.

"You Miss. Smoak are indeed a rare person." A deep, gravely, almost like a smoker's voice, spoke. Felicity kept her head down, not wanting to look at The Monster that has caused so much pain to those that she loves.

"You see Miss. Smoak I needed to know my enemies weaknesses. And they all have their families as a weakness, but really they all have a common weakness; you." At that Felicity lifted her head to stare at The Monster in confusion. She knew that was a lie because there were more important people in her friend's lives then her. She was just Felicity Smoak, computer genius. If you wanted to stretch her title you could also almost say she was the team's voice of reason, but nothing would be earth shattering to them if something happened to her. At least she didn't think so. She knew if something happened to them she would be devastated because they ARE her family, or at least the closest thing she could get.

"You're wrong" her voice cracked from the lack of use and dryness.

"Am I? Tell me Miss. Smoak out of everyone on your little team who is everyone most protective of?"

"That's because I'm the weakest member. I'm good with a computer, not guns, arrows, or fists. Oliver was trained by you, Sara by The League, and Diggle by the Army and Roy has his street smarts. I'm just a computer savvy girl." She spoke with such admiration in her voice at each member. The monster watched as she glowed when speaking of them, but that glowed disappeared when it came to herself.

"What if I told you I can help you? Make it so that you would be more than just computer savvy? So that you can take down your greatest enemies?"

"I'd say go to hell. I don't want the Mirakuru. I'd rather die than allow you to inject that crap in to me. I saw what it did to Roy." Felicity started to struggle at her bonds a little with the thought that she might get injected with the same drug that turned the man into the monster in front of her now. The same one that made Roy turn into a monster if he lost his temper.

"Even if it wasn't with the Mirakuru?" She paused with what she was doing to look at him in confusion.

"I was the one who trained Oliver. I can easily take him down in a fight. See if you were to join me I could train you also, that way you would never be considered a weak link."

"What's the other catch? What else would I have to do besides join you?"

"Ah you are a smart girl. You would stay with Oliver and the rest of his little group and report back to me."

"So join you, get my ass handed to me in what you call training and spy on my friends? Is that correct"

"More or less, yes."

"No. You can take your offer and shove it-"Felicity was cut off by someone hitting her. She got a coppery taste in her mouth and felt with her tongue that her lip had been split. She looked up and saw Isabel Rochev walking by to stand next to the monster.

"I'd be careful on what you say Miss. Smoak."

"Or what? You'll kill me? Go ahead. My death will just be another reason to stop you." Isabel took a step towards Felicity again but was stopped by Slade. He looked towards the tied up woman and saw something there that he didn't think she really had; courage. He had underestimated this woman. He looked at her and saw the fear in her but he also saw the courage and hope.

"What do you fear Miss. Smoak? It's obviously not death, so what is it? Is it the death of your loved ones? The death of innocent people? What, what do you fear?"

"Hope."

"Excuse me?"

"I fear the death of hope. I'm afraid for when people lose hope that nothing good will ever come. That is my fear." She told him looking straight in his eye. He sat back and just examined the young woman. He knew that if he were to take her and force her to join his team she would be a hard spirit to break. But there was something else about the woman that drew her to him. She reminded him of someone. Someone that he had lost a long time ago. Chuckling under his breath he walked towards the woman and pulled a bottle out of his coat. Felicity leaned away from him wondering what it was when she heard small snapping noises come from the bottle.

"Relax Miss. Smoak. It's just water and as you just saw and heard it was not tampered. Small sips dear you don't want to get sick" He said holding the bottle near her lips. She took a few sips for her mouth was so dry. After she was done Slade motioned towards Isabel to follow as he walked away from Felicity.

It was hours later before Oliver and Sara came bursting in the warehouse. There were no guards for them to take down. But when they saw Felicity sitting tied up in the chair and her head down they feared something was wrong.

"Felicity!" Oliver yelled as they ran towards her. Oliver started to check her over to see if anything was wrong while Sara worked on her bonds.

"Wha- Oliver? Sara? You-" She started to talk to them in a semi conscious state.

"It's okay Felicity, we're here. Were you hurt? Can you stand up?" Oliver asked her gently pulling on her wrists to get her to stand up.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a sec to wake up." Oliver didn't want to take that risk so he scooped Felicity into his arms bridal style and carried her out as Sara walked behind to make sure nothing snuck on them. Oliver got in to the car that Diggle was driving while Sara took the bike back. Felicity was fully awake again a few minutes before they reached the foundry. She had The Blanket around her shoulders while Oliver tried to force the disgusting herbs from the Island down her throat.

"Oliver stop! I am telling you now he did not give me any poison to make me unconscious. I simply fell asleep. Real quick how long did it take for you guys to realize I was missing?"

"I swung by your place last night to see how your date went. When you didn't answer I figured you got lucky with him. It's when you didn't show up to work this morning that we started to worry. You've been missing for a little over 24 hours." Sara answered for them.

"Felicity are you sure he didn't do anything to you?" Diggle asked.

"Yes. All he did was talk to me."

"What did he say?" was Oliver's sharp response. He was still tense even though Felicity was sitting right there in front of him. He was afraid that Slade might have said something to her to make her upset, or told her something from the Island that he wasn't ready to talk about.

"He tried to say that I was everyone here's weakness. That I could and would be your downfall. And then he tried to recruit me to join him. I told him I was no one special and that I would never join him. I tried to say some other things but Isabel hit me before I could."

"Well now she really has to die for hitting you." Diggle said with a small smile towards Felicity. It was quiet for a moment while Oliver processed everything that was said. Diggle went to say something else but was cut off from Oliver.

"First you are special Felicity. You are part of this team. You are also a good friend. One that I take care of if I can. So stop thinking that you aren't special, because you are at least to us. And second did you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Join him?"

"Oliver!" Both Diggle and Sara yelled looking at the man in question. They couldn't believe the question coming out of his mouth, but the answer that was received was much worse.

"For a minute I did. Until I learned what else I would have to do. I thought I might have been able to get him to leave you all alone if I said yes but when he told me I would also have to spy on you guys I told him no. I figured if I could get him to leave everyone alone with either me or my death then I was willing to take that sacrifice."

"Why?"

"Why what Oliver? Why would I think that? Why would I do that? I told you already. I. AM. NOT. SPECIAL. If something happened to me it would not have as much impact on everyone as much as losing a family member or a close friend. I would be just another reason to stop him, not someone that made it turn into a rush for revenge." Everyone was stunned at her answer. Diggle stared at the woman in shock; Oliver was a mix of emotions with sadness, anger, and fear. It was Sara who stepped up to the woman and not only smacked her in the face but hugged her also.

"You're wrong. Felicity you are our ray of hope. All of us here have many skeletons in our closets. But it's you who is the light that shines from the door that tells us that the world could be great. That even though there is fear and pain in the world, there is always something good also. You always have a smile on your face and you always try to keep us alive. So let us return the favor and keep YOU alive. Stay with us and continue being our Felicity so that we don't lose ourselves in our minds please?" Felicity was crying by the end of the little speech but agreed nonetheless. After Sara hugged the woman for a second time Diggle came up and held the woman for a short time. Diggle whispered in her ear that she became like a sister to him and that she was stuck with him if she liked it or not. That brought a smile to her face along with a small giggle. Once Diggle pulled away he looked towards Oliver before turning towards Sara and giving a slight motion to another part of The Foundry. Once they were out of sight Oliver grabbed Felicity's wrist and pulled her into a hug and just held her for a long time.

"I swear to god Felicity if you ever scare me like this again I will tie you up and keep you prisoner down her in The Foundry. I was so scared that I lost you." Oliver whispered before burying his face in her neck. That is when she felt a wetness hit her skin. She pulled back a little bit to see that he was crying.

"I'm sorry Oliver. I didn't know." She gently wiped some of the fallen tears from his face while he just leaned in to her touch.

"I know but he's right."

"About what?"

"About you. You are my weakness. If anything ever truly happened to you I don't know what I would do. I think I would truly lose my mind. You and my sister are the only things right now that keep me stable. "Felicity couldn't think of any reply to that so she just pulled him back to her and held him just as much as he held her.


	6. A proposal

"Miss. Smoak what would it take for you to give me a kiss?" He asked her as he walked into her office. The woman in question turned towards him and gave him a charming smile.

"Mr. Queen there is nothing you could buy me that would give me a reason to kiss you." Oliver walked up to Felicity, wrapped his arms around her waist and gave a kiss to her cheek.

"Not even for the latest gadget?" He asked.

"No." She smiled up at him. He bent down and kissed her other cheek.

"What about for a satellite?"

"Nope." She said making the 'p' pop. He leaned down towards her lips and whispered

"What about for a ring?" Felicity gasped and pulled away from Oliver to try and read his face. That's when he put his hand in his suit pocket and pulled out a little square box.

"Felicity you have been my partner for six years. For three of those years you have been my girlfriend, but I want to change that title. I don't want to introduce you to people as "my girlfriend" anymore. I want to introduce you to people as "my wife." I want to change girlfriend to life partner. Because you are my life. You are my heart, you helped re-new my soul, and you have given me a home to come to every night. Please allow me to be your husband." He asked her and opened the box to show her the simple five carat diamond on a silver band nestled in the velvet box. Felicity pulled away from Oliver a little more and covered her mouth looking between him and the ring. She didn't expect this. She had learned to read Oliver very easily, like one of her favorite books, but this was a major surprise for her. He looked so scared and nervous from her silence and hesitation. She pulled her hands away and opened her mouth to try and answer him but only a croaking sound came out. Instead she closed her mouth and nodded her head vigorously.

"You will? You'll allow me to be your husband?" He asked her in clarification of her shaking her head.

"Yes Oliver. Yes I'll be your wife." She whispered, finally finding her voice. Oliver pulled her close and gave her a kiss so passionate; it was full of love, relief and hope. When she pulled away he took the ring out of the box and showed her the special part of the ring. On the inside of the band there was an engraving.

"Love is remarkable." Tears welled up in her eyes a little, remembering all the times he called her that. She reached up and gave him a watery kiss as he slide the ring on her finger. When they pulled away they both looked at the ring and enjoyed the way it looked on her hand. She saw it as a new chapter to her life and he saw it as an end to the life he had lived before her.


	7. Her Regret

She woke up with a gasp from the pain in her chest. It wasn't a pain like she's heard about when a person has a heart attack, no this pain she was familiar with. It was the same pain she went through when she lost her father. It was also the same pain that she got when Sara died. The pain that she feels when she just lost a loved one. She reached over to her bedside and grabbed her phone and pressed the number for his speed-dial. It was on the second ring when she remembered that she couldn't reach him.

"This is Oliver Queen. Leave me a brief message and I will reply as soon as I can." She waited for the beep.

"Hi Oliver. I know you won't get this for a couple hours, possibly a couple days, but I just- I need to hear your voice. I need to know if you are ok. I can't- I can't-" She covered her mouth to try and hold the sob that was trying to escape.

"Oliver I need you to come home. I don't think I will be ok if you can't come home. So please Oliver, just come home." She took a watery breath in before saying her last thought.

"I know I'm a little late on saying this, I should have told you back on Lian Yu, hell even before Slade took me, but I love you. I love you so much and I swear Oliver if you don't come home," She bit her lip and tried to brush off some of the tears on her face.

"Just- I love you Oliver and I want you to come home." She heard the beep from the phone telling her that her message was over. She ended that call and dialed another familiar number to her.

"Hello?" A sleep ridden voice answered.

"John."She sobbed out. There was silence for a brief moment before a deep exhale was heard.

"I know Felicity, I know. I'm on my way. Do you want me to stay on the line?" She shook her head before remembering she was on the phone.

"No, just-bring Sara please."

"Okay. Layla's coming also. We're on our way." She hung up with Diggle before curling up on her side and sobbing. He was gone. She could feel it in her heart that Oliver was gone and she had only one regret; she never told him she loves him.


	8. A Woman You Love

Okay so I have to send a giant shout out to my darling friend Sue (skimmy77) for beta-ing this for me. She is also a lovely writer and you should read her work.

He doesn't know how long he's been out. After being stabbed by Ra's and his last thought being of_ her, _he couldn't remember anything else. He remembers waking up in some cave like cell where a tray of food and clothes sat for him. When he tested the door, it was unlocked. What was waiting for him at the end of the cave was someone he never thought he would see again.

"Now I know I really have died if you're here," he told himself.

The figure turned and smiled at him. "Hey now! I just took care of your ass for the last 6 weeks, you owe me." He came over and hugged him. It wasn't until the figure touched him that Oliver accepted it was real. It's what broke him and had him begin crying on Tommy's shoulder.

"Oh god Tommy," he sobbed.

Tommy's arms tightened around Oliver to help hold him up. "I know man, I know." Tommy had a few tears fall down his face also. When Oliver was able to calm down, he finally pulled away from Tommy.

"So how was our sister the last time you saw her?" Tommy asked.

Oliver was surprised at the question.

"Yeah I know that Thea is actually our half sister. He told me when I was conscious again."

Oliver was a little confused before he realized that Tommy was talking about his father. "She's- she's different. He was able to get a hold of her and change her. I still haven't figured out if it's for the best or worse. I need to get back to her, I'm all she has left. Mom-our mom is-"

"I know. He told me that also. He told me a lot about the things have changed since I died. Like how you stopped killing, how Laurel hit major rock bottom, how you have a sidekick. He told me that our favorite Detective is now a captain, that you are poor now. The last thing he told me was that Sara died."

Oliver looked away from his friend. He didn't want to tell him the truth behind Sara. He didn't want to tell him that his father manipulated their sister, drugged her, to kill Sara. How it was his father's fault that he had died because he was trying to serve the debt that Malcolm had put on Thea's head.

"Oliver?"

Oliver turned to his best friend with a pained expression on his face. Tommy took one look and sighed. "Malcolm was behind it wasn't he? Malcolm was also the reason for your death, am I right?"

Oliver nodded his head solemnly.

"I figured as much when he showed up here with your body."

"How Tommy? How am I alive? I remember Ra's stabbing me, I tasted the blood in my mouth, I felt his boot on my chest. My last thought was-" Oliver stopped talking because thinking of _her_ hurt.

"I really don't know. Malcolm told me there was something called the Lazarus Pit. He told me he used it on the two of us because we're his sons and he's already lost enough people that he loved. I am so sorry you are in this club." Tommy joked. He was trying to make things more light hearted. He already knew how shitty his best friend's life has been; he didn't want to be the one to add on to it.

"I need to get out of here, Tommy. I need to- _we _need to go home. There are so many people who miss you and I have to go back to _her. _I promised _her_ I would come back."

"Felicity?"

Oliver turned his head quickly to look at Tommy.

"When you started to become normal again, no longer being insane, you would call her name. Sometimes you would scream her name in your sleep. How is she? I didn't really get the chance to know her before everything happened."

"She's-she's everything to me, Tommy. When you died I made a vow to never kill again. She has helped me keep that vow. Only once have I had to kill, and that's because someone was about to hurt her. I couldn't- I can't live without her. She knows how I feel about her, and I know, or at least I think I know how she feels about me. I saw her kissing Palmer and I was so- at this point I don't care if she's moved on from me, I just need to see her and make sure everything is okay. Please Tommy, can we go home?"

Tommy looked at his friend and saw a mix of emotions. Sadness, fear, hope, and love. He needed to tell his friend no, tell him that he, himself had been gone for too long, but that he could leave very easily. But the look on Oliver's face made him reconsider. "We have a very short window to do this in. I know you like to be in control of things, but this time I'm in charge. We'll need-"

Oliver cut him off with a hug. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, buy me a drink later to make it up to me." He smiled as he pushed Oliver away. Tommy started to walk around the cave telling Oliver what to grab and pack, grabbing the map that his father left hung up in the room, thinking Tommy would never leave.

They entered through one of the hidden tunnels, one that no one but Oliver himself knew about. He saw those that mattered to him being normal. Diggle was sparring with Roy on the mat, and Felicity was in her chair watching. The only difference was that Thea was down there now. She was sitting on a table next to the monitors watching, just like Felicity. Oliver felt weird. It felt like he was an unwanted piece of a puzzle. He tried to back up to turn around, but forgot that Tommy was right behind him, causing him to back up into a shelf and knock things over. It was quick, the changes that happened. Felicity was out of her chair behind Diggle, who stood next to Thea and Roy. Diggle had his gun trained in their direction, Roy had his bow with an arrow nocked, and Thea had a sword raised. Oliver and Tommy had their arms raised and walked out from the shadows to show everyone their faces. They all sucked a breath in and no one moved. Oliver was nervous about who was going to react first, and how. He thought it was going to be Roy, because Roy was so like him when it came to surprises. It was Thea who moved first. She dropped her sword and ran towards the two of them, knocking them both back a couple of steps.

"She said you were dead. She said that you lost the battle. Tommy, you died in The Undertaking! Our father killed you! How? How are you two back? For how long are you back?" Thea sobbed between the two.

"Okay, so I'm not the only one hallucinating Oliver. Thank god," Diggle said, putting the safety back on his gun and returning it to its holster. Roy lowered his bow as well. Tommy and Oliver, keeping Thea between them, walked closer to the group. If it wasn't for the fact that Oliver only looked towards her, he wouldn't have noticed that Felicity moved back a little bit as they moved forward.

"What the hell happened man?" Diggle asked. "Three months ago you left, two days after that Nyssa showed up here to tell us that you were dead, that you lost the battle. How the hell are you alive? Is this another Barry incident?"

"No, and truthfully, I don't know how. Tommy said it was something to do with a pit?" Oliver turned to look at Tommy who nodded his head a little.

"Yeah, it's called a Lazarus Pit. I don't know everything about it, but it's what my father used on me two years ago, and then he used it on Oliver three months ago. It has some weird healing properties. I wish I knew more, but Malcolm never told me much."

"Why now?" Roy asked. Everyone turned to look at him in confusion, everyone but Oliver, who kept his eyes on Felicity.

"You were gone for two years, why are you just now coming back?" he asked, looking at Tommy.

"Everyone thought I was dead. A lot of things happened in the final days before I died, things that I thought could never be fixed. One of them being that I broke the heart of the girl I loved, and I called my best friend a monster. I didn't know, still don't actually, how to fix it. Then Oliver showed up in my cage, and I took that as a sign that things could be fixed."

Thea wrapped both her arms around him tightly. "It doesn't matter. You're here now and you're here to stay. Wait until Laurel sees."

"Maybe we should wait." It was the first time Felicity spoke since they came in.

Thea looked at her in confusion. "Why? So many people would be glad to see him alive again."

"And there are also those who would want his head on a stake for what his father did, just like they did you and your brother. But the reason I think we should wait is to run some tests on them to see if they really are who they say they are, and maybe a few tests on their blood to see if we can't find any traces of what brought them back."

"You're Felicity aren't you?" Tommy asked. "I vaguely remember you. You used to hang out around the club before Oliver would show up before disappearing. Now it makes sense on why Oliver loves you." He smiled in her direction. Oliver saw her twitch when Tommy said that he loves her. Luckily Tommy did too.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Anywhere we can get some food?" Tommy asked, looking at everyone. Diggle got the hint and nodded. Thea was enthusiastic and started to drag him up the stairs towards the closed club, and Roy just followed along. Felicity went to follow as well, but Oliver didn't want her to leave yet.

"Felicity." Oliver spoke her name softly. Again she flinched before sucking in a deep breath. Oliver took a step towards her and she moved back.

"Don't," she told him. "You're not real. You are nothing more than another dream I'm having. My dreams are giving me new twists about seeing you again. You're not real, and soon my alarm will be going off to wake me up." She had her eyes closed while talking to him, and Oliver took this chance to get closer to her. He didn't touch her, even though he wanted to so badly. He wanted to know that this wasn't a dream either.

"Felicity, open your eyes," he whispered. He saw that his breath made a loose strand of hair flutter a little. He wanted to tuck that strand behind her ear, wanted to cup her cheek and kiss her, wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her, all to just make sure that she was real and that he was alive, that she was standing right there in front of him. That he wasn't imagining the smell of her perfume, or the brightness of her lipstick. When she opened her eyes he looked down into her dark blue eyes that were holding back tears.

"I told you I would come back," he murmured.

"At what cost?"

Oliver looked at her in confusion. "Felicity?"

She stepped back from him and raised her hands up a little. "What did you bargain to come back to us? Your loyalty to Ra's or to Merlyn? What happened to make you stay away from me, from _us_, for three months? Do you know the pain you put me, _us_, through? Diggle and Thea felt like they lost their brother again, Roy lost the only person who ever gave him a true chance and helped him control his rage, and I- I lost-" Felicity tried to choke back the sobs that wanted to rip through her. Here he stood in front of her, she could touch him, she could breath in his scent that had long left the clothes that she took, she could finally tell him those three words she's been wanting to tell him for so long, but she couldn't. She was too hurt and angry. Oliver moved to try and hold her but she yelled and moved further back from him.

"No! You cannot touch me until you tell me what the hell you did to be reprieved like this! How long do we get you until you leave us again? What deal did you make with the fucking demon or devil?" Tears were streaming down her face, either from anger or sadness, neither one knew.

"No deal." He spoke calmly into the quiet Foundry.

"What?"

"There was no deal. Technically Ra's killed me, he stabbed me right here," he pointed to the spot where he can still feel the blade slicing through his skin.

"And Merlyn?"

Oliver shook his head. "He wasn't there when I woke up. Only Tommy. I told Tommy I had to come back, come back to Thea and come back to you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you need to come back to me?"

"Damn it Felicity! I told you that I love you. You are the only woman that I love and the only woman I want to love! Why is that so hard for you accept?" Oliver yelled.

"Because I don't want to be a woman you love! I don't want to love you and you shouldn't love me! We are toxic. Those that we love and those that love us in return die! We have lost too many people in our lives and I am tired of losing them. I am just so tired Oliver." Felicity finally broke down and released all the pent up emotions that she has held in since the day Nyssa came and told her that Oliver was dead. She sobbed in to her hand and started to fall. She would have, if it wasn't for Oliver's arms coming around her and gently lowering her to the floor. She tried to pound on his chest, but her hits were weak and Oliver didn't stop them. He just pulled her into his lap and held her to his chest as he released some of his emotions as well. He waited for her to calm down before releasing her just enough to look into her eyes.

"Felicity, you are not toxic. You are one of the brightest, happiest, selfless people I have ever met. If anyone is toxic it would be me. I brought you in on this selfishly because I didn't want to die. You stayed to find Walter. Instead of telling you to leave when he was found again, I allowed you to stay, putting you in danger even more. When Tommy died, I ran, you stayed behind and rebuilt everything that I knew before bringing me back. You apologized to me when I broke my vow to save you. You showed me love and all I did was push it away because I was scared. I am toxic because I am selfish. Even now I'm being selfish by asking you to be mine because I love you."

"Every man that I have loved has left me, Oliver. If I love you, I am so scared that you will be next. I can't handle losing you, not again." She sniffled. Oliver brushed away stray tears with the pad of his thumb and laid a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I can't promise that you won't lose me. You know that with the life that we live, any one of us can get hurt. What I can promise you is that everyday that I am out there, I will always fight to come back to you. I promise that I will always be open with you. I promise to love you for as long as you will let me."

Felicity closed her eyes again and laid her head on his chest. Oliver just held her and rubbed soothing circles into her back. He knew that he had weeks to think about all this, and he knew he was ready; ready for whatever life threw at him, ready to take his family's company back, ready to be a brother again, but most importantly ready to be the man that Felicity deserved.

"I-" Felicity muttered something into his chest, too softly for him to understand.

"Felicity?"

"I love you too," she said more loudly. "But I'm still mad at you so-" She wanted to say more but Oliver cut her off with a kiss. It was a kiss that spoke words when there was none: love, hope, gratitude, promise. It was the kind of kiss Felicity had only ever read about in romance novels. When Oliver pulled away they were both breathless.

"As long as you are my Girl Friday, I don't care." He smiled at her.

"It's Wednesday." She smiled again before Oliver covered her lips with his one more time.


End file.
